Platonic
by lucyhadley
Summary: "Would you touch yourself if I asked you to, Katniss? If I asked you to slide your hand into your shorts and stroke yourself for me, would you do it?" Dirty talk, spanking and phone sex between best friends. (Used to be called 'Call Me'.)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: Contains spanking, dirty talk and very light bondage, but nothing too serious.**

_Katniss's texts are in underlined italic_

**_Peeta's texts are in bold, underlined italic_**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>When Katniss's best friend, Peeta, had asked her to prom, she'd been delighted but hesitant.<p>

Delighted, because it meant she wouldn't have to suffer from the teasing of her friends and having to awkwardly get a drink when any slow-dance songs came on.

Hesitant, because she knew it would be painful.

"Just as friends, don't worry," he'd added hurriedly, after seeing her shocked expression. "You're my best friend, Katniss; I couldn't go with anyone else but you."

Oh.

Once her heart had sunken from the friend-zone to the best-friend zone (which, believe her, was much worse) she had agreed, much to the delight of their mothers. The two women had now made it their life's mission to make them both look as perfect as possible.

Now, Katniss was sat in their boiling math classroom, watching Peeta as he explained simultaneous equations to her. It was lunchtime and Peeta had offered to help Katniss with their maths revision for their upcoming SAT; their teacher had happily let them use one of the math classrooms for them to do it. She watched as a curl of his wavy blonde hair was swept away from his light blue eyes, which were intensely focused on the equations he was trying to explain to her with little success.

"Understand?" he finally asked her, raising his eyebrows and dragging her away from thoughts of how his hair would feel between her fingers.

"Nope," she told him, popping the 'P'.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "Katniss, if you don't listen, you're not going to understand."

"I _was_ listening!" she protested.

Peeta frowned like he knew she'd zoned out, which he probably did. He was always the one to snap his fingers in front of her glazed-over eyes whenever her mind floated away.

"C'mon, we can do some more of this tomorrow. Lunch'll be over soon."

Katniss tried not to sigh as she pushed her chair away from the table and grabbed her bag. She hated math, almost as much as she hated how good Peeta was at math.

As they packed their belongings away, Peeta said, "Do you want to come round tomorrow?"

Katniss and Peeta had been best friends since birth; their mothers had met at antenatal classes, they'd been born in the same week, in the same ward, and they ended up going to the same nursery, elementary school and high school. Their respective parents were as close as Peeta and Katniss were - the four of them were all going away that weekend to Chicago.

"Sure," she said, swinging the strap of her satchel over her shoulder. They walked towards the door that led to the hallway, empty of students who were taking advantage of the warmer weather by spending their lunchtimes on the school field. Their footsteps echoed as they walked along the length of the hallway to their lockers.

"We could watch a film," Peeta suggested. "Something to take our minds off the giant orgy our parents will most likely be having."

Katniss froze, her face screwing up in horror and she shoved him away from her. It didn't do much except make him chuckle.

"You're disgusting," she told him, taking a bite of the apple she'd grabbed from her satchel.

"You love it." His eyes dropped slightly to her lips as her tongue darted out to catch a drop of apple juice from the corner of her mouth.

"I truly do not," she assured him.

To others, Peeta came across as friendly, polite, maybe even a little shy – Katniss knew he had quite a lewd sense of humour and could be quite vulgar at times. Although she pretended it annoyed her, it was one of the things she loved best about him.

The bell rang shrilly, signalling that it was time for their next, and thankfully last, lesson. Katniss almost groaned with relief.

"See you on the bus," she told him cheerfully as she readjusted her satchel on her shoulder, dislodging her long braid with the other hand.

"I'm not getting the bus tonight – I've got biology revision."

Her heart twinged with annoyance. Not only would she have to sit by herself, but she'd miss out on her favourite part of the day; when the heat from the clammy bus and June sunshine caused Peeta to discard his school blazer, roll his sleeves up to his elbows, undo several buttons and push his hair back away from his forehead.

"Damn," she muttered, not portraying even a fraction of her disappointment. "All right, well, text me when you get in. I hate having the house to myself."

"Will do, Katniss." He plucked the apple from her hand and took a huge bite before throwing it back to her, grinning. "See ya."

"Jerk.

Katniss lay back on her bed, air conditioning on, speakers blasting The Vaccines. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she decided Peeta would be home from his biology revision by now. She quickly typed a text to him, cursing her ancient phone as it froze several times.

_What time do you want me to come tomorrow?_

The loading symbol twisted a dozen times before freezing, and she slammed the phone down on the mattress next to her in frustration. Several seconds later, it buzzed.

**_As early as you want. I need company :(_**

She smirked to herself, typing a reply.

_Okay, you needy little puppy._

**_At least I'm man enough to admit it._**

**_You wanna watch Game of Thrones tomorrow?_**

Katniss wrinkled her nose, not particularly enthusiastic about watching loads of sex scenes next to her incredibly attractive best friend. On his bed.

_Is that the one with all the sex? _she typed, playing dumb.

**_Yeah, but it's not that bad._**

Katniss rolled her eyes, not daring to imagine what Peeta's version of 'that bad' was.

**_We can watch some porn if you want something a bit more hardcore._**

Katniss barked a laugh, knowing that if Peeta was beside her she'd have shoved him and blushed bright red. He didn't need any encouragement.

_Definitely not._

**_Missed opportunity there, babe. Lots of girls would have given their nose job for the chance to watch porn with Peeta Mellark._**

_In your dreams._

**_Exactly ;)_**

She shook her head, leaving their conversation for a moment to undress, changing into something more comfortable and airy. She spotted the Batman t-shirt that Peeta had left in her room after a roasting afternoon of revision which had ended in a water fight last week. She removed her bra, underwear, blouse and skirt, and pulled his t-shirt over her head, pairing it with a pair of very, very short shorts that she would never be seen in outside of her house. She also switched her speakers off, silencing the music.

**_But seriously, GoT isn't actually that bad for sex scenes._**

**_I suppose you could say the nudity is a bit excessive, but I'm not complaining._**

**_GoT stands for Game of Thrones, by the way._**

**_That's what us 'Throners' call it._**

**_Just in case you didn't get that._**

**_Katniss?_**

**_Hellooooooo?_**

**_Please don't leave me to die of boredom, Katniss!_**

Katniss laughed to herself at his barrage of desperate texts, typing out an apology.

_Sorry! Had to get changed. It's so freaking hot in my room._

**_Only because you're talking to me._**

Cue eye roll.

_Nose jobs and acronyms – try keeping my clothes ON._

**_I'm sensing sarcasm, but I'm going to class that as a successful seduction._**

_I'll let you have that one._

A text from Katniss's friend Johanna popped up, revealing a link to the prom dress website they had been discussing earlier. She clicked it after sending a quick 'thank you' back to Johanna and began to scroll through the possible dress choices. Her mom had told her to try to find some dresses she'd want to wear so they could order them before it was too late. She scrolled through the page, wrinkling her nose at some of the puffy, sparkly creations.

**_Sooo… whatcha doin'?_** Peeta sent.

She took a sip from the bottle of water she kept on her night stand, her fingers slipping over the keys slightly as she quickly typed a reply.

_I'm looking at porn_

Her eyes widened in pure horror as she realised not only had she misspelled 'prom', but the text had sent. She began to frantically write an excuse, but Peeta got there before her._  
><em>  
><strong><em><span>Nice.<span>_**

She gritted her teeth in annoyance before replying.**  
><strong>  
><em>I MEANT I'M LOOKING AT PROM DRESSES.<em>

_THE KEYPAD ON MY PHONE STICKS AND THE SCREEN FREEZES.__  
><span>_  
><strong><em>I'm sure that's exactly what happened, you naughty girl.<em>**

Katniss gritted her teeth, her cheeks flushing.

**_What colour dress? Mom's trying to get a tie the same colour._**

She sighed, thankful for the change of conversation.

_I haven't decided yet, although there's__a gorgeous blue one here._

**_Send me a link._**

Katniss copied and pasted the web address and sent it to him, waiting for his opinion. It was a royal blue, strapless dress that puffed out slightly from the waist and was adorned with silver roses and patterns.

**_You'll look beautiful in that._**

Katniss flushed with pleasure, grateful they weren't face-to-face so that he couldn't see her furious blush.**  
><strong>  
><em>Thank you.<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>I might just wear a shirt and tie with my leather jacket.<em>**

Katniss's eyes widened in horror, imagining how heartbroken their obsessive mothers would be if he turned up to their prom like that.**  
><strong>  
><span>_No! Don't you dare!__  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Why not?!<em>**

Her phone screen froze again, and she tapped it repeatedly in frustration. Once again, she prematurely hit 'send'.**  
><strong>  
><em>I want you<em>

Twelve seconds passed. Katniss knew because she was counting them._  
><em>  
><strong><em><span>Katniss?<span>_****  
><strong>  
><em>***I want you to wear a tuxedo!<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Fuck, baby, didn't know you felt that way ;)<em>**

Pretending the text didn't elicit any kind of tingles inside her, Katniss used her usual comeback.**  
><strong>  
><em>Shut up.<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>You know it's the truth.<em>**

_Yes, I do,_she thought to herself sadly.**  
><strong>  
><em>You keep telling yourself<em>_that._ She wished there was an eye-rolling emoticon.  
><span>  
><strong><em><span>Every<span>_****_night and day, princess._**_**  
><strong>_  
><strong><em>So, what are you wearing?<em>** **;)****  
><strong>  
>Frowning, she replied, <em>Pyjamas, you creep.<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Which ones?<em>****  
><strong>  
><em>The Batman shirt you left at my house the other day, actually, and a pair of shorts.<em>Very short shorts._  
><span>_  
><strong><em>That's all?<em>**

Katniss frowned, wondering where he was going with this.**  
><strong>  
><em><span>Yes...<span>_

_Why?__  
><em>  
><strong><em>Nothing wrong with knowing the exact two pieces of clothing my best friend is currently wearing.<em>**

Katniss wondered if, in a fit of boredom, he had raided his parents' alcohol stash.**  
><strong>  
><em>Are you drunk?<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Id b tlkn lyk thiis if i woz.<em>****  
><strong>  
><em>Then why are you acting so strange?<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>I'm not!<em>****  
><strong>  
><em>Because asking me what I'm wearing at half midnight is completely normal.<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Yes, and the correct etiquette in that situation is that you ask me what I am wearing.<em>**_**  
><strong>_  
><em>What are you currently wearing, Peeta?<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em><span>Nothing.<span>_**

Katniss's heart leapt.**  
><strong>  
><em><span>Charming.<span>__  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Aren't you gonna ask me what I'd do to you if I was with you? ;)<em>**

Katniss's heart jumped again, but she stopped herself from getting her hopes up.

_I am completely lost.__  
><span>_  
><strong><em><span>www...<span>_****  
><strong>  
>She clicked the link Peeta had sent her, and found herself listening to a song called 'Sexting' by a band called Blood On The Dancefloor.<p>

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_rang throughout her room, and she thanked her blessings her parents weren't home._  
><em>  
><em>That is the shittiest song ever.<em>

**_You've got to be textually active if you wanna be mine, Kat._**

_You are definitely drunk or something.__  
><span>_  
><strong><em>You know I'd never get drunk, Katniss!<em>**

**_What would the lord say?!_**

She laughed to herself, still very, very confused.**  
><strong>  
><strong><em><span>So?<span>_****  
><strong>  
><em><span>So...?<span>__  
><span>_  
><strong><em>The answer to my question is?<em>****  
><strong>  
><em>I can't remember the question.<em>_  
><em>  
><strong><em>Scroll up, dizzy.<em>**

She did as he said, and her brows furrowed as she felt an even deeper sense of confusion.**  
><strong>  
><em>Aren't you gonna ask me what I'd do to you if I was with you?<em>

She decided to give it a go, thinking there would probably be some big punchline.

_What would you do to me if you were with me?_  
><span>

**_PG or NC-17 answer?_****  
><strong>  
><em>Whichever will explain where this conversation is going.<em>_  
><span>_  
><strong><em>Take a hint, Katniss!<em>**

Katniss huffed in frustration; these sex jokes had gone too far. Although Peeta could be quite vulgar sometimes, he usually knew when to stop, before he crossed a line. She opened the prom dress website again and began looking at the sizes and price of the blue dress she wanted to wear. It was soon blocked by an incoming message.

**_Are you ignoring me?_****  
><strong>  
><em>No, I'm just incredibly confused.<em>

Eighteen seconds passed, in which the speech bubble that symbolised Peeta currently typing flashed on and off repeatedly, as if he was hesitant, or unsure what to write. Finally, a text popped onto her screen.

**_Would you touch yourself if I asked you to, Katniss?_**

Katniss stared at the words until the screen faded to black, her cheeks reddening and her chest expanding. _Drunk. Definitely drunk._**  
><strong>  
><em>What do you mean?<em>

Her fingers shook as she tapped out the words, making sure it was all spelt correctly with no sexual typos before pressing send. She waited tensely, the silence in her room seeming to be too stifling.

Her phone rang shrilly, and Peeta's name and photo flashed across her screen, along with two options: answer or ignore. She tapped the green symbol shakily before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hel-"

"If I asked you to slide your hand into your shorts and stroke yourself for me, would you do it?"

His voice was low and breathy, and it took Katniss a second or two to respond.

"Peeta, I don't… understand why you're asking me this. You're my best friend, I don't-"

"I don't care. All I've been imagining for the past fucking... forever is you touching yourself, making yourself moan as I tell you exactly how to."

Katniss's eyes widened to an almost painful width, her throat drying up. The silence between them was piercing.

"If you don't want this, I can hang up now and I promise we'll go back to how we were fifteen minutes ago, perfectly platonic best friends. We'll never mention this again. What do you want, Katniss?"

Katniss took a deep breath. She could hear his unsteady breathing in her ear, matching her own.

"I-I want you to keep talking," she said.

"Good girl. Are you alone? Where's Prim?"

She had to think to remember where her sister was.

"She's at her friend's house tonight."

"So you can make as much noise as you want?"

A tiny thrill went through the pit of her stomach. "Peeta-"

"I want you to put the call on speaker and put your phone on the bedside table next to you."

She did as she was told, fumbling with the call options on her screen, praying that she didn't accidentally end the call.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Lick your left thumb and swirl it around your left nipple," he croaked, his voice now louder and resonating around her room. "_Over_ my shirt."

She placed the pad of her thumb on her tongue and wetted it, and then brought it down to the protruding point of her nipple. They were so rigid and tight it was almost painful, and the pressure on the hardened nub was more than just relief. She let out a soft gasp.

"Do it with the right one," he told her gruffly. "Get your nipples all wet and hard."

She repeated her actions with her right hand and right breast, whimpering as she relieved the pressure.

"Keep making those noises, baby. Keep touching yourself."

She followed his instructions, hardly believing this was happening. Any fantasies she'd had of them together - and there had been a lot - had never been so… _kinky_.

"Talk to me, baby," he panted. "How does it feel?"

"So, _so_ good, Peeta," she moaned, shocked at how needy and whiny she sounded. Peeta's breathing hitched; he seemed to like it. She suddenly felt the need to be more conversational, and remembered the question he'd teased her with earlier. "Wh-what would you do to me if you were here?"

She heard him exhale sharply. "If I was with you right now, Katniss, I'd pin you underneath me and part your legs a little bit. I'd slowly lift your shirt up and drag it across your nipples. And then, when you're making all these fucking desperate little noises, then I'd finally touch your perfect, bare breasts in my hands and I'll run my thumbs over the tips." His breathing was ragged and desperate, and she could hear clothing shuffling against bed sheets, like he was shoving his clothes off as quickly as possible. "Would you let me do that, baby?"

"_Yes_," she breathed. "Please, Peeta-"

"You'd let me do fucking anything to you, wouldn't you?" he hissed, breathing sharply. "You'd sit on my face and let me fuck you with my tongue if I asked. I bet you'd suck my cock if I wanted you to, you little slut."

His vulgar words sent such a thrill of pleasure through her that she thought she might be climaxing; her hands left her breasts, where they'd been palming them slowly, to grab a fistful of the sheets beneath her.

"Jesus, sorry Katniss. God, I'm so sorry, that was too far," he stuttered, mistaking her silence for disgust. "You know what a sick sense of humour I have – looks like I have a sick mind in bed, too." He chuckled nervously. "God, I'm sorry Katniss."

"No, Peeta, I-I'm not mad. That was… _hot_." She giggled timidly. "I liked it."

She could hear the grin in his voice. "Katniss Everdeen likes dirty talk. Here come a tsunami of new fantasies."

"_New_ fantasies?" she breathed, her fingers finding her nipples again.

"Yes, new fantasies. To add to my collection of hundreds of wet dreams featuring you. And me."

"Would you… describe one of them to me?"

She heard him shuffling in his bed sheets, and a low breath escaped him.

"One of my _favourite_ fantasies is when I come over to your house one day. I'd let myself in and walk up the stairs to your room. I'd hear you moaning and rush in, thinking you were in trouble, but you'd be lying on your bed, stroking your pussy. Then you'd moan my fucking name and I'd know you were imagining me fucking you. I'd walk over to you, grab your hips and yank you to the edge of the bed, and then I'd suck your clit until you were begging me to make you cum. I'd rub my rock-hard cock against your wet little pussy. You'd be fucking dripping, begging me to take you and I'd slowly slide into you. God, you'd be so _fucking_ _tight_, kitten. I'd slowly rock into you and you'd be begging me to just fuck you fast and hard, but I'd take my time. You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you, Katniss."

As he told her this in a low, harsh voice, she wiggled her shorts down her hips and pulled his shirt over her breasts, exposing her aching nipples to the cool air. She began to stroke the inner section of her thighs, sighing gently and gasping at particularly dirty parts of his speech.

"Are you touching yourself, Katniss? Tell me how wet you are for me. Slide your fingers into your tight little pussy and pretend I'm fucking you."

She hesitated, not knowing what to do. She'd tried touching herself _down there_before, but only on her clit. She'd never been brave enough to put her fingers inside herself, worried she'd do some painful, permanent damage. However, she slipped a finger between her folds, finding them slick, and began to push her index finger into herself. She began to pump it into herself and found that nothing happened, at first, until she hit a certain spot that made her cry out.

"Oh _god_, I'm so wet, Peeta, I can hardly- _Oh._"

"Tell me what it feels like," he growled.

"It feels so good, Peeta, I've never felt anything like this before. It - it's not enough, please, I need you to-"

"Put another finger inside yourself," he snarled roughly. "Fuck yourself to the sound of my voice."

Her middle finger joined her index one, and immediately a deep, tingling sensation began to build in the pit of her stomach, much more intense than any feeling she'd gotten from rubbing her clit. She released a low, desperate moan.

"I bet it feels so good, Katniss. I've got my hand wrapped around my cock, but I'd rather it be you - your hand, your mouth, your pussy. Would you wrap your pussy around my cock, Katniss?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, _yes_. I'd do anything, Peeta, anything-"

"You really would, wouldn't you? You'd let me fucking pound your tight pussy. You'd make yourself cum on the phone to your best friend, you little slut. Are you a little slut, Katniss?"

"Yes," she moaned, the feminist part of herself chastising herself for being so submissive. She was too turned on to care.

"Say it."

"I'm a little slut," she gasped, shocked at how wet it made her.

"You're _my_ little slut, Katniss. Are you close, baby girl? Are you so fucking close to coming all over your fingers, to the sound of my voice?"

"Yes, Peeta. Keep talking, I need you to-"

"I'd get you so hot and desperate - touching you, licking you, pinching you, making you squirm. I've got so many dirty thoughts going through my head, baby. All the bad things I'd do to you, you'd be so fucking offended."

"Tell me," she begged.

"The next time I see you, Katniss, I'm going to shove you up against the wall and take what's mine - I'm going to kiss and touch and tease you until you're begging me to pleasure you and then I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, my tongue, my cock... I'm not going to show any fucking mercy, I'll make you cum so many times you'll forget how to count."

"I-I'm so close!" The feeling in the pit of her stomach was almost unbearable.

"Can you imagine what I look like right now, Katniss?" he hissed through gritted teeth. She could hear his harsh breaths and a fleshy, slapping sound that made her almost tilt over the edge. "I want you to imagine me on my bed, phone in my hand, thrusting my thick cock into my fist, wishing it was your tight, _wet_ little pussy-"

"I'm c-cum- _Peeta!_"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck - _Jesus_, Katniss."

They both reached their climax, Katniss's stomach coiling, sending ripples of pleasure through her core and making her buck against her fingers. She cried out loudly, eyes screwed shut and hips thrashing against her bed. Peeta repeated her name through his orgasm, chanting it like a mantra.

As the waves of pleasure subsided, she heard Peeta speaking through heavy pants.

"I need to see you, Katniss. Right now."

"Come over, then," she told him, without even thinking about it.

"I'm on my way," he said, and the call ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter? Do you want a face-to-face version or should I just leave it as it is?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for this taking so long; school work and everything has been keeping me busy (advice for British students: do not choose triple science! Although, if you're young enough to not have chosen your GCSE options yet, you're too young to read this. It didn't stop me at that age, but I feel I should add that you shouldn't.)**

**Also, I am British as you can most likely tell. I'm trying to make this as American as possible, but I don't completely understand the American education system. If you're a proud American wondering why they're taking GCSE style exams, please just pretend it's for whatever you guys actually do. Okay.**

* * *

><p>Katniss waited nervously, perched on the edge of her bed. Since the call had ended, she'd combed her hair, braided it, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put a bra on, applied mascara, washed her hands and tidied her room, and now the nerves were beginning to start.<p>

She sighed, wondering if Peeta had changed his mind about coming to see her. It had been about twenty minutes since the call had ended; he was five minutes away by car, fifteen by foot. She knew his brother had left his car at their house while he was at college since it would have been too expensive to take it over, but Peeta was forbidden from using this even though he had his licence. Maybe he couldn't find the keys, or his brother has taken them with him. Katniss might have giggled at the image of Peeta sprinting through the streets to her house if she wasn't so anxious.

He'd definitely changed his mind. He'd realised he was just horny and alone and she was just there at the time to satisfy him...

She shook her head, chiding herself for thinking that about her best friend. She knew he'd never do that to her, or any girl.

Then why was he taking so long?

Just as she began to consider calling him, she heard a frantic knock at the door.

She flew down the stairs, heart pounding, a smile forming on her face. When she reached the door she threw it open, revealing her panting best friend. She saw his brother's red Volvo parked in her driveway. His blonde hair was a complete mess, like he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly. He wore a plain white t-shirt and blue tartan pyjama bottoms, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open as he breathed heavily.

She opened her mouth to greet him, but instead he slammed her into the wall adjacent to them, pressing his body tightly against hers. She heard the heavy slam of the door as he kicked it shut behind him, concealing them from prying neighbours - the last thing she needed was her mother getting a phone call in the middle of the night telling her that her daughter was inviting boys over. His mouth smashed into hers, moving against it quickly and roughly. His teeth scraped against her bottom lip and he grabbed her thighs, yanking her up his body so their lips met more easily. She took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his hips and he lifted her without difficulty, shuffling so his hand reached the back of her neck, forcing their mouths closer.

She gasped as she felt the thick, hard outline of his cock press against the smooth skin of her thigh; he grinned against her mouth, his hot breath reaching the back of her throat. He moved his lips to nibble and lick and tear at the skin of her neck, pressing his erection into her centre.

"Sorry I'm late, baby. Couldn't find my brother's car keys at first, then I couldn't find any condoms. Fuck," he cursed, pressing their foreheads together and looking down at her body. "Look at you."

His eyes met hers properly for the first time that night, dark and heavy, and he lurched forward to kiss her again. The kiss was rough and needy, and she felt a shudder go down her spine when his hand slid into her hair. His hand reached for her breast, palming and squeezing it slowly.

"You're wearing a bra," he breathed. "You weren't wearing a bra earlier."

He held her gaze accusingly, and she found herself stammering, "Sorry."

"You will be when I spank you for it later."

She felt her eyelids flutter with heady arousal.

"Katniss Everdeen likes dirty talk," he repeated from earlier. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You don't realise how perfect that is, Kat."

"Please, Peeta, can we go to my room?"

"Maybe later," he said, eyes flickering dangerously. "I might want to eat your pussy on every surface of this house first."

Her eyes widened, partly in shock and partly in arousal. He snickered.

"Just kidding. One day."

He suddenly turned, holding his hand out to her, his pink lips still in a smirk. She rolled her eyes slightly and placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up the staircase after him.

As soon as they reached her bedroom, his gentlemanly courtesy was gone; he grabbed her hips and they fell onto her bed together. He propped himself up on his elbows and smoothed his hands down the outline of her body, his lips never leaving hers. His lips were as soft as they looked and as they moved leisurely against hers. Katniss's eyes slid closed. Kissing him was nothing like she'd imagined. He was gentle, but demanding and rough at the same time. There was an ache at the base of Katniss's stomach that made her clasp her hands around his neck, pulling him even harder against her. As she pulled his lower lip into her own mouth, rubbing it gently, something in him seemed to snap. His kisses were suddenly even more intense, his hold on her became more vice-like as he pulled her against him.

Peeta's hands skimmed her waist, and he flipped her over as if she weighed nothing. His hands skimmed her ass as her knees pressed against his hips. He pulled back suddenly, swallowing hard, cupping her face in his hands.

"Jesus, Katniss."

He tilted his head forward again and kissed her bottom lip, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth.

"I've dreamt of this for years. I want you to understand how long I've wanted this," he whispered against her lips, causing heat to flood in Katniss's core. His flicked her hard nipple over the fabric of her thin shirt. She ran her hands over his t-shirt clad chest as leant back again to watch her fingers stroke the ridges of his stomach. She looked up at him shyly and his eyes darkened.

He pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up, exposing her midriff. He pushed her forward so her back was to her mattress, her head hitting her pillow with a soft thud. He reached under her arched back and unclasped her bra; he slid the blue straps down her shoulders and down her arms, dragging the cups from underneath the blazing yellow Batman symbol on the shirt she wore with a flourish. He raised his eyebrows at it, almost appraisingly before shoving it to the floor. Katniss felt very, very bare, despite her breasts still being hidden from view by Peeta's borrowed shirt. His mouth and tongue moved over her stomach, nipping and kissing the soft skin. His hands curled under the back of her knees as he nuzzled up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. As his tongue flicked at the undersides of her breasts, she let out a low, desperate whimper.

"Fuck, I love the sounds you make," he growled against her stomach, sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, he pulled her up so he could kiss her frantically, grabbing fistfuls of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her so that they were pressed together tightly. They stayed like that for a long moment, passionately kissing with her body pressed against his. Slowly, her body became aware of an evident thickness pressed between them. Never before had she been in this position; she'd never even kissed a boy before tonight. But there she was, pressed against her best friend, kissing him fervently as his erection pressed against her stomach.

His lips broke contact with hers and she let out a small noise of protest, which quickly turned into a low moan when he moved his lips along her jaw. She moved her hand from his shoulders so that both hands were now linked around his neck, holding him against her throat as he kissed the tender skin. She lost her train of thought as he began to suck the hollow of her throat, sending shivers down the entire side of the body. She fleetingly wondered if his ministrations would leave any bruises. She hissed a curse under her breath. Katniss swore she felt his erection swell even more beneath her at her curse and she moaned. Peeta grabbed her hips harder to steady her and pushed himself hard against her, snapping his hips like he was fucking her.

"Do you fucking like that, baby?" he asked jaggedly as her head lolled back in pleasure. "God, this is a thousand times better than I ever imagined. You have the hottest little body I've ever seen, kitten." He pushed her t-shirt up so it was bunched up under her chin; despite feeling completely unsexy in that position, Peeta didn't seem to mind as long as her tits were naked and close to his face.

Her nipples pointed towards him and she could feel his warm breath swirling across the sensitive nubs. With a wolfish smile he took one of the pink tips into his mouth, pulling at the plump flesh with his teeth. The contrast of his warm, wet mouth around her breasts, licking and sucking, and his roughened hands making their way along her bare thighs sent a wave of shivers down her body. She couldn't help the frenzied sounds that escaped her mouth as he sucked. His hardness pressing against the apex of her parted thighs, his movements of rocking against her were unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

He rolled over and shifted them, grabbing her right leg as he did and lifting her so that she was positioned with a leg on either side of his lap, straddling him. She ground against him slightly, almost unconsciously, and he let out a low groan. He pulled her so that their chests were flush against each other and kissed her fiercely, sending shivers down her body. He lifted her so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips.

He broke the kiss to get rid of his shirt, but his arms got tangled between their bodies and he needed help getting rid of it. Katniss laughed and helped tug it over his head before throwing it to the floor. The tips of his ears burned red, and she laughed again and ran her hands over his chest. His skin was feverishly hot, stretched over hard, corded muscle. The ridges in his stomach rippled as she slowly trailed her fingertips over him.

His mouth found hers again, kissing her deeply as his hands made their way under her loose shirt and fluttered over her sensitive stomach. His fingertips brushed the undersides of her breasts and she moaned with lust.

"Be patient, baby, or I'll have to spank you," he said gruffly, running his fingers gently over her pebbled nipple.

His words shocked her into silence for a few seconds; before tonight, she'd never imagined such erotic, suggestive words, leaving his mouth. Not that she was complaining. At all.

She gasped slightly as he yanked her shirt over her head in one fluid motion, leaving her chest naked before him. Her hands automatically moved to cover herself, but with lightning-fast reflexes his hands shot out and pinned her wrists behind her back.

She cried out in shock and pleasure as he lowered his mouth and sucked at her nipple tenderly again. He swirled his tongue around it tantalizingly before tugging it into his mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from Katniss.

"Katniss, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you," he breathed as he began flicking his tongue across the tip of her bud.

His large hands slid down her body and she shivered lightly. His mouth travelled back up to hers and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body into his.

"Peeta, could you…" She trailed off, embarrassed and unsure of how to continue.

"Can I what, baby?" He smiled at her kindly.

"Could- oh, I-"

"Please, just say it, Katniss. Don't be embarrassed. I'll do anything you want me to."

She looked into his eyes shyly. "Could you talk to me like you did on the phone?"

His eyes darkened and his smile turned cocky. "Fuck, yes. I didn't know if it would be a bit too intense in person."

"No, it was- I really like it, Peeta. Who knew?"

"Who knew you're such a kinky little slut, right?" he grinned. Katniss's eyes grew wider.

He kissed along her jaw, his mouth creeping his way up to her ear.

"Do you want to know a secret, Katniss?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"It's very dirty. I'm not sure such an innocent little girl like you could take it."

"I can take it, Peeta. Please," she begged.

"I've wanted you for a very, very long time now. Quite an embarrassing amount of time, actually." His thumbs trailed symmetrically across each breast. "Every night, I've pictured you on your knees, hands tied behind your back, sucking my cock. Or blindfolded, strapped to my bed as I taste your sweet little pussy. Most of all I've imagined fucking you. Very, very hard. Every night, Katniss. Sometimes it worried me, how much I wanted you. You'd do tiny little things like blush if I looked at you for too long or laugh at a stupid joke or lean back in your chair and all I could imagine was you underneath me, or bouncing in my lap, or bent over my knee." His heavy breathing matched Katniss's. "Does that worry you, Katniss? Do you still want me to carry on?"

"Yes," she nearly moaned.

"You don't mind that I have a kinky side when it comes to sex? You don't mind that I want to tie you up and spank you?"

She leant back, expecting to see his cocky smile sitting confidently on his face. Instead, it was laced with worry.

"No, I don't mind. I know you won't hurt me."

"Good," he said, his grin returning.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb roughly across her lower lip, intentionally wetting it on the tip of her tongue as she gasped. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers in a searing, wet, brutal kiss. She moaned into him and he deepened their kiss, ravaging her lips mercilessly; licking, biting, tasting, with her desperately trying to meet the insistent stroke of his tongue with her own.

His mouth moved down to her rosy nipple, alternating between sucking and touching the sensitive point with the tip of his tongue. Her hand clenched in his hair harder, and his other hand went to her other breast, pinching and twisting the second nipple until it was as hard as the first. Her shorts were drenched now, and the friction of rubbing her legs together was unbearable.

He pushed her from him roughly, shuffling to the edge of the bed and standing. She shrieked as he yanked her hips to the edge of the bed, sinking to his knees in front of her. Her legs enveloped his head as he bowed to brush soft kisses along her thighs.

"Do you want me to taste you, Katniss?" he teased, his cool breath fluttering over her feverish skin.

"Yes."

He pouted. "Prove it. Tell me how much you want me to."

"Please, Peeta, I-I've…" She hesitated, uncertain. "I, um, I've had fantasies about you, too."

He cocked an eyebrow, surprised but interested.

"Sometimes I'd go to bed and… touch myself. At first, it was just to try it out, but after the first few times, I kept imagining it was you. I felt guilty and a bit wrong, because you're my best friend and it seemed a bit… pervy. But in the end I just kept touching myself."

His eyes were wide as he looked up at her. Katniss felt a bit vulnerable in their position – he was knelt between her widened legs, her ankles dangling over her shoulders – and she felt bare, even with her shorts still on.

"Are you saying," he began slowly, "that at night, you'd rub your pussy, all alone, pretending it was me touching you instead of your fingers?"

Katniss could barely nod her head to reply.

"And while you were doing that, I was stroking my cock in my bedroom, pretending it was your hot little mouth or pussy?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Fuck," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he shook his head.

"What?"

"It's just frustrating. If I'd only told you how I felt sooner, we could've done this a long time ago. You could've been my girlfriend by now."

Her eyes widened considerably; she blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Peeta?" she whispered.

His cheeks had turned pink, too. "We'll talk about the details later, baby. I'm going to go fucking insane if I don't eat your pussy soon."

She giggled softly as he grinned at her wolfishly

"God, I can smell you from here, princess. I bet you taste as good as you smell. Lift your hips."

Her shorts joined their shirts on the floor. He pressed a wet kiss to her clit, making her hips and stomach jump. He cupped her flesh with a firm hand, stroking the wet folds repeatedly with his thumb. He sucked in a breath.

"You are so fucking wet," he said softly, his voice strained. "Is this for me, baby?" He moved his hand just barely and she bucked against him with a cry.

"Shit," he hissed, "I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me, Katniss."

She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair, almost unconsciously trying to draw his mouth down to where her body needed him most.

"Please," she whispered, panting in anticipation.

"Please, what?" he asked blithely, tauntingly. "Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to lick you, Katniss? Do you want me to put my tongue in your pussy?" His thumb flicked over her bundle of nerves, causing her hips to snap violently.

"Yes!" she cried again. She was nearly mindless with need, her legs trembling from pent up desire.

"Tell me to fuck you, Katniss," he demanded evenly, applying the most minuscule pressure with his fingers. "Tell me to fuck you with my tongue."

"Please, Peeta!" she moaned. "Fuck me with your tongue! Please!"

The first contact of his hot tongue made her back arch and a cry tear from her throat. She was lost to everything but the surreal pleasure of Peeta's tongue as it licked and sucked at her wet centre. His tongue delved deeper into her core with sharp thrusts that made her jerk in response, moaning softly with each pass of his tongue.

She heard the cry that was ripped from her throat when his tongue flattened over her pussy but she didn't realise right away that it was her. His lips closed around her clit and he sucked while swirling his tongue over it. He began to lick tiny circles around the swollen nub.

The cries coming from her mouth were starting to sound almost tragic and she could feel her knees starting to shake. She felt the pressure building deep inside her, warmth radiating out as her breathing became shorter, gasping as she reached desperately for her climax. She emitted a series of unintelligible moans and mewls, her stomach and legs tightening and she began to ride the waves of bliss.

He wiped his mouth on his hand – a gesture that was oddly attractive – and smirked. "Liked that, baby?"

She stood up on wobbly legs, trying to forget the fact that she was completely naked. His eyes travelled down her body appreciatively.

"Stand up. Please."

He raised his eyebrows but did as he was told.

She dropped to her knees, her fingers moving to his belt buckle. His breath stopped as she wiggled the button of his jeans from its confines and slid his trousers down his hips, her eyes never leaving his. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"You're gonna suck my cock, you little slut?" The body part he spoke of was prominent and very, very hard, pushing against his boxer shorts.

She brought her hand up to take his erection in her hand, but he stopped her.

"Two seconds, baby."

He left her, knelt on the floor submissively, and strolled around her room. He searched around for something unknown, lifting objects and opening drawers. Finally, he brought a school tie out of her wardrobe and crouched in front of her.

"Mind if I use this?" he asked, smirking.

"Are you going to blindfold me?" She had to admit that the thought scared her a little bit, because she wanted to at least be able to see the first time she gave a blow job. He chuckled.

"No, princess. I'm going to tie your hands behind your back, if you'll let me?"

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Yes, that's fine."

He took her mouth in a long, wet kiss. Reaching behind her, he wrapped the tie around her wrists and secured her wrists together. Her breasts pushed out, heaving with her heavy pants, and he nodded to himself, admiring his handiwork.

He stood up, taking his cock into his fist and stroking it leisurely. It was long and thick, and stood to attention. She watched it studiously.

"You like my dick, do you, baby? You're a little cockslut?"

He guided his erection to her mouth and she licked the tip slowly. He hissed, long and low, and moved his hands, waiting for her to continue.

She moved her mouth along his length, taking a little bit more of him inside her mouth until she couldn't take any more. She swirled her tongue along the length of him, closing her eyes. His hands moved to her hair, his hands scratching her scalp as he steered her mouth along his cock. His hips thrust back and forth, forcing more of himself into her, but never too much.

Katniss dragged her tongue slowly up the length of him as he released a deep sigh and tightened his grip on her hair. Her eyes opened and locked with hers as she sucked in her cheeks, creating a suction that drove him crazy.

"You look so fucking hot right now, sweetheart. Absolutely gorgeous. I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever," he choked out through soft hisses and grunts.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he spoke in a strangled voice.

"That's enough for now," he said shakily, pulling himself out of her.

"Was I okay?" she asked, her voice quieter than it had been all night.

"More than okay- that was fucking amazing," he said, his voice slightly shaky. Katniss blushed.

He took her hand unbound her wrists. He pulled her up so she was standing, and then scooped her into his arms. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders, and her legs wrapped around his waist, her sensitive centre grinding against him. He lowered her to her bed and hovered above her, grinning.

"Relax, sweetheart," he told her, easing his middle finger inside of her, hissing at how wet she was for him. "That's it, baby girl," he murmured, his eyebrows furrowed together. "God, you're so fucking tight."

A condom wrapper was clutched in his other hand and he ripped it open, sliding it down his length efficiently. Katniss laughed as he positioned himself at the juncture of her thighs.

"I, er- This is my first time, too, Katniss. If I mess up-"

"Shut up. Like I'm going to care."

He laughed, his nervousness fading. "Sorry to be such a mood killer, but I know some girls can be a bit particular about their first time. You want me to be gentle, or like… how I was on the phone? You pick, baby."

"As long as you're not too rough – physically - I'll take the phone option, please."

He smirked and kissed her roughly. She responded enthusiastically, gasping as he ran his hands over her breasts.

He took himself in his hand and positioned the head of his cock at her opening. He slid in inch by inch, gritting his teeth at the sensation of her warm, wet tightness. Katniss's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly stretched her.

"Are you okay?" he grunted.

"Give me a sec," she whispered. At first it felt like a sharp pain, but it was now a very dull ache. When the pain had worn away, she told him to move.

By way of answer, he drew out of her and slowly slid back in, and her eyes fluttered shit at the incredible friction it caused. "Tight," he groaned. "You're so fucking tight."

He continued thrusting in and out until they discovered their rhythm. The pain had evaporated, now replaced with intense pleasure that Katniss had never experienced.

"Look at you, Katniss, look at you. You fucking love my cock sliding into you, don't you? I told you I'd take what's mine and fuck you, and here I am." His breathing grew more rapid, adding an increasing urgency to his words. "Fuck, Katniss. So fucking tight… We fit together so perfectly… Like we were fucking made for each other…"

Peeta drove into her deeply, and her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders. His fingers were clinging so tightly to her hips they would probably leave bruises, but Katniss couldn't care less. When his thrusts become less controlled, Katniss knew they were both close and tilted her hips up to meet each one of his desperate thrusts. Desperate mewls and moans escaped her parted lips.

Finally, the building pressure exploded within her and Peeta gave three final, frantic thrusts. With a cry of, "Peeta!" her body exploded into oblivion. He followed her, cursing and hissing her name.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his lips to hers and then to her damp forehead. He rolled over, withdrawing from her. She whimpered softly.

"I love the sounds you make," he told her, pressing two quick kisses to her lips before walking to the bin in the corner of the room and disposing of the condom, shamelessly naked.

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmured as he looked down at her. He gathered her into his lap and his mouth met hers. The kiss was rough and needy, and she felt a shudder go through her when his hands slid into her hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her hand clutched his bicep and they were both gasping when he pulled away.

"Bed time, I think."


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a particularly loud bird outside the window jolted Peeta to reality, and sleep slowly disappeared from his mind. With every moment that passed, he started to become more aware of his surroundings: the sheets wrapped around his bare legs, the pillow cushioning his head, and the heat of someone curled up in his arms.

He knew whose arm it was. Just the thought of him being so close to her made him grin. The scariest part was that she had no idea what kind of an effect she had on him.

Images of last night swam in his mind: the way her lips tasted as he took them within his own, the sounds of shock and bliss she made as his tongue slipped over her nipple, the way she begged and pleaded for him to fuck her with his tongue… and then, the way he'd slid into her, how he'd almost fainted at how hot and tight and wet she was, and how he'd fucked her until she cried out his name in pure ecstasy.

Katniss shuffled, causing his lips to land on her neck. He parted his lips and tasted her neck. She shivered in her sleep. His arm suddenly curled around her waist again and pulled her right up against his chest.

"Morning, baby," he murmured in her ear as she sleepily turned in his grip to face him.

The morning light hit her face, highlighting her gentle features. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, not quite opening, before shooting open with an unmistakeable urgency. She stared at him in utter horror, confusing him beyond belief.

"Oh my god," she whispered, scrambling to pull her sheets over her chest. "Peeta, what-"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked urgently, surprised at her reaction to them waking up in bed together.

"We-we had _sex_."

"Yes."

"You tied my hands behind my back while I sucked your dick."

"Yes."

"You called me a cockslut."

"Uh- yes."

Her grey eyes were so wide Peeta though they were going to pop out.

"Do you regret it?" he asked desperately, hurt shooting through his chest. She'd certainly seemed to enjoy it at the time, but the look on her face now proved otherwise.

"I can't believe it. Oh my god."

"Katniss-"

A disbelieving bubble of laughter escaped her mouth. "I've never done anything like this!"

"I know," he said, still worried about her mental state.

Her eyes, which had been trained downwards, shot to his again.

"I had sex with my best friend."

"Hot, dirty, kinky sex," he added.

"We did, didn't we?" she asked quietly, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Did you… not enjoy it?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No! No, of course I enjoyed it. Jesus, it was," a blush rose to her cheeks, "very, very nice. I'm just… I don't regret it, but – have we messed up our friendship?"

"Only if we let it." Peeta rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his fist. "Personally, I think it would improve it." He traced her arm with the back of his index finger, watching as goosebumps rippled across the skin. "I enjoyed last night very, very much and would love to repeat it."

"What, like- friends with benefits?"

Peeta's finger stilled. His throat tightened slightly with disappointment. "If that's what you want."

"If that's what _you_ want."

Peeta put on a smirk. "I'm a guy, of course I want that."

She rolled her eyes. "So we're officially-"

"Fuck buddies."

She scowled at him. "Friends with benefits."

"_Best_ friends with benefits."

Katniss walked out of her first SAT exam of the year, feeling satisfied with how she'd done. After Peeta's extra help with her maths revision, she felt more confident and was looking forward to relaxing days without revising algebra and inequalities and simultaneous equations.

She and Peeta hadn't gotten past heavily making out since their first night together, since they'd been unable to find time together alone for long enough. After the initial shock of what had happened had worn off, they'd spent a good half an hour making out and hitting certain 'bases' until Katniss had insisted he left before her parents got home. Two weeks had passed and she was becoming needy, finding that her thoughts strayed to the night they'd had together when she really should have been revising.

However, tonight Peeta's parents were visiting his grandparents and Katniss had told her parents they were revising chemistry together. They had told her she could stay the night, completely at ease with their daughter staying over at a boy's house; they would never expect them to get up to what they were planning to. Katniss felt slightly guilty, but was desperate enough to be with Peeta that she didn't care.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. She headed to the bus bays where the buses pulled into the school grounds, ready to take students home. She saw Peeta's blonde hair twinkling in the late June sunshine, and hurried over to him.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey," he replied, smirking down at her. He grabbed her waist slightly and leaned into her, grazing his lips over the top of her head. To anyone else, it would look like he was whispering something to her, and no one would assume it was anything other than platonic.

"Looking forward to some chemistry revision?" she teased.

"Oh, definitely," he said, mock-eagerly. "It's all I've thought about for days."

Katniss laughed. "Wasn't that your cue to make some bad pun about how we 'already have chemistry'?"

Peeta grinned. "I am more of a physical person – I don't need words to get my point across."

"Oh really?" she teased. "You seemed quite confident with your words the other week… Calling me a 'naughty little slut', I believe?"

Peeta inhaled sharply. "Fuck, Katniss…"

Their bus pulled up and the students piled on, including Katniss and Peeta. It was another scorching day and Peeta undressed accordingly, becoming her little wet dream of rolled-up sleeves and messy hair. She imagined dragging her fingers through his hair all throughout the journey home, and she could tell from Peeta's smirk that she wasn't entirely focusing on what he was saying. They chatted like the platonic best friends they were before the phone call, before Peeta practically pulled her off the bus at their stop to his house.

As soon as his door closed behind them, his lips were on hers, moving desperately against her like he'd wanted to for the past two weeks. The kiss was gentler than their first kiss, full of pent up emotions and sexual frustration. Peeta took his time, kissing her slowly and carefully. He balled her hair up in his fist and scratched his fingernails along her scalp, eliciting a low moan from her.

They managed to find their way to Peeta's den; the lights were turned off and the only light came from the glowing symbol of Peeta's Xbox. He flicked the lights on and pulled Katniss on top of him as he lay back on the sofa.

He pulled her down for another kiss as she squirmed in his lap, shuffling to find a comfortable position. He ended up yanking her legs apart and shoving a knee on the outside of each of his legs so that she was straddling him. He hummed against her neck and kissed the hollow below her ear, his teeth scraping against her earlobe.

"I love this position," he whispered to her. "I want to have you bouncing in my lap later. Makes it much easier to suck on your beautiful tits."

She giggled into his neck as he began to bounce her in his lap like a child, causing their hips to press against each other and magnify the neediness between them.

"I really want to make you feel good," he breathed into her ear, "I want to touch you slowly and kiss you all over. I want to give you massages and lick your pink little pussy until you cum over and over and over again. God, I want to spend all my time making you feel good, Kat. But.."

"But?"

He sighed over-dramatically. "I also want to spank you. Hard."

"Who says that won't make me feel good?" Katniss said bravely.

Peeta stopped kissing her neck. "What?"

"You can spank me if you want to," she mumbled.

Peeta had an almost childlike smile on his face. He looked too excited. It was all Katniss could do not to laugh.

"Really?!"

"Yeah," she allowed. "It would be hot."

He kissed her on the lips, hard, and then peppered kisses all across her cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead.

"Stop, stop!" she giggled. "Jeez, you'd think I'd just bought you a puppy."

Peeta rolled his eyes, his grin not falling. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to spank you, Katniss."

"Your facial expression does not match that sentence."

"Shut up."

His hips suddenly thrust forward and a low moan escaped Katniss's throat. She could feel the pressure of his erection through his black slacks, pressing against her panty-clad centre.

"Like that, kitten?" he taunted, slipping her navy blazer from her shoulders and slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Her chest rose and fell faster than before. Peeta's eyes did not move from her breasts until the blouse was on the floor. Her pale breasts spilled out of her dark green bra, her deep breaths pushing them out of the cups. Peeta's fingers reached up and trailed along them slightly before reaching behind her, unclasping it and freeing the two mounds of creamy flesh.

Before Katniss could even consider being shy, Peeta lurched forward and pulled a pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking as Katniss gasped and squealed. He pulled back and rubbed his thumbs over each sore nipple.

"Stand up," he told her.

Katniss jumped up from his lap and stood in front of him, clasping her hands in front of her bare stomach.

"Take your skirt and panties off, baby."

She did as she was told, now completely naked.

He stood too, pulling his tie off with one hand as he grabbed one of hers with his other. Leading her over to the futon bed in the corner, he planted a soft kiss to her head.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees," he ordered.

She complied, almost shaking with excitement.

"Are you nervous, Katniss?" His hands skimmed her sides until he was palming both her breasts, stroking the soft skin and pinching her nipples.

"A little," she admitted. In all of her fantasies of her and Peeta together, she had never imagined any spanking. Not that she was put off by it; she'd just never given it much thought before.

Peeta's tone grew serious. "If you don't want me to, I'm not going to."

"No!" she said, a little too eagerly. "Um, no, I really do want you to… Just, don't do it really hard, please? We can work up to that."

"I won't be sadistic about it, Kat. I'll do it softly, 'kay?"

"Okay."

He placed his palm gently on one cheek, smoothly running his palm over it. He grazed his nails over the soft skin, inching his fingers closer and closer to her entrance. She trembled with want and anticipation, and she had to fight from groaning with disappointment every time his fingers dodged out of the way at the last moment.

"Do you want me to spank you, Katniss?" he asked in a low, steady voice.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" he demanded.

Katniss felt a rush in her stomach at his severe tone, and she felt herself getting wetter. She blushed as she realised Peeta would be able to tell from her reaction that she liked his dominating attitude more than she was letting on. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he whispered, before drawing his palm back and placing a firm smack on her behind. She cried out in shock, the sound turning into a long moan as he rubbed where the imprint of his hand was slowly fading.

"Was that okay?" he asked soothingly.

"Yes," she croaked. "Again."

He chuckled, but swatted her twice more, one on each cheek. She gasped at each one, her core throbbing as the sting reddened her pale flesh.

"You like getting your ass spanked, you little slut? You like it when I punish you?"

Katniss buried her face into her pillow and mewled a soft, "Yes, sir."

"Count them. In your head, baby."

Each slap was softer than before, but they were delivered faster and faster until her mind became a mush of lust and desire and she lost count.

"How many?" he asked her as soon as the last smack was placed on her quickly reddening cheeks.

"I lost count," she confessed.

He tutted disapprovingly, and brought his hand down to placed a hard slap to her pussy. Not expecting it, she yelped with surprise.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her over, spreading her thighs wider. He shoved her knees up to her chest.

"Don't fucking move, little girl," he ordered, "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard."

He licked the entire length of her slit, pausing at her clit and flicking his tongue over it. Moaning, she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets either side of her head, almost in tears when he slid two fingers into her wet heat.

"Please," she sobbed, releasing a strangled breath as she felt herself already tilting over the edge. "Please, Peeta… _Please_."

He hummed and chuckled against her, finally adding more pressure to her clit. He pulled his fingers from her pussy and quickly smacked it before shoving his fingers back in deep.

She moaned and squealed continuously, and a snarl ripped from her throat when he suddenly pulled his digits out of her, stopping the wonderful orgasm from building inside her.

"Switch positions, sweetie."

He lay on his back, his blonde fringe flopping backwards. She crawled up beside him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What should I do?"

"Put a knee on either side of my head. I want you to sit on my face so I can really taste that delicious pussy."

"Really?!" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"No, it's just... Don't you want me to do something for you to? You're always making me feel good and I want to return the favour."

"Don't be silly, Katniss. Making you feel good makes me feel good. Now sit on my face."

She hesitated, and then yelped as he reached over and pulled her legs over his shoulders, her knees brushing his ears. He clamped his hands on her hips and held her still. She squealed as his tongue touched her sensitive clit, and soon she was bouncing and thrusting against his mouth as he worked her over. Sweat gathered on her forehead and behind her knees as she came close to exploding.

"Cum _now_, Katniss," he growled against her pussy. The words were so intense and dirty as they left his mouth that she did as he told her, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Peeta flipped he rover and rose above her, dragging his fingers through her folds and draping them over her parted lips with a malicious smirk.

"Suck them. Clean my fingers. I want you to see how good you taste. "

Tentatively, Katniss took his digits into her mouth and sucked gently.

"Can you see why I love eating out your pussy so much? You like that, don't you, kitten?" He mimicked what he had been doing to her pussy and finger-fucked her mouth.

"Good girl," he praised her, pulling his lubricated fingers away and swirling them around her sensitive clit.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he taunted her.

"Yes, Peeta. Please fuck me."

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching Katniss's breasts rise and fall with the same speed. He kicked of his boxers and slacks with vigour and positioned himself on his elbows so that he leant over her. She felt his cock press against her core, sliding between her soaked folds slowly.

"Fuck, Katniss… the fucking thoughts in my head right now," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I want to take you so hard." He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. "You've been taking your pill?"

She nodded, breathing hard. Katniss had asked her mother the day after she first slept with Peeta if she could start taking the pill, because she'd heard it helped with period pains and regularity. Her mother had agreed, never suspecting it was because her daughter was planning on sleeping with her best friend on a regular basis.

He thrust forcefully upward until her was halfway inside her, and they both cried out. "I want to make you scream my name so loud. I want everything I've always fucking imagined doing to you."

He moaned as his erection slid a little deeper into her heat and the motion made her whimper.

He pulled out, grabbing his cock and teasing her with it. He slid it between her pussy lips, smearing her glistening wetness that had begun to drip down her thighs.

"You naughty slut," he breathed. "You are so wet for my fucking cock, it's unreal. Watch us."

He slid into her again, painfully slowly, and she mewled softly.

"Look at us, Katniss," he breathed harshly. "We fit together so fucking perfectly." He began to pound into her, hard, and she squeezed her eyes shut. His fingers trapped her clit and pressed hard, causing her eyes to snap open again.

"Watch us, baby. Can't you feel how perfect it is?"

She agreed with a moan, words unable to escape her lips.

"That's because we were goddamn made for each other, Katniss." Sweat glistened on his forehead as he fucked her. "I was made to fit perfectly inside you."

Katniss's brows furrowed in slight confusion as his words became more personal than his dirty talk. He spoke in the same harsh, demanding tone, but what he was saying didn't make sense with it.

"You're the most beautiful thing there's ever been," he moaned, and Katniss wondered how her stomach could flutter like she was being given a Valentine by her crush when a cock was thrusting into her at a frantic pace. He buried his head into her neck as the familiar waves of an intense orgasm began to overtake her.

"I'm yours," he breathed into the clammy curve of her shoulder. "Completely."

As Katniss moaned his name in pure ecstasy, she heard him cry out, "I love you," into the nape of her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Why aren't you at school?_**

**_Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming in today? I waited outside your house._**

**_Is this because of Friday?_**

**_Answer your phone._**

**_You said you'd call me._**

**_I need to speak to you._**

Katniss watched the messages flash across her screen throughout the day and she lay curled up on her bed. The constant barrage of texts from Peeta was making her chest ache and her head hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to reply to any of them. Or turn her phone off.

Her parents had noticed something was wrong when she arrived home early. She'd told them they'd finished early and there was no need for her to stay the night, but she knew they were still suspicious. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. She didn't care if she was being pathetic – she'd never had a mid-teen crisis and she believed that she deserved to have one now.

She hadn't seen Peeta since the incident on Friday, and it was now Tuesday. Unable to face him, she'd told her parents she felt horribly ill and they allowed her to stay home from school.

She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't handle seeing Peeta after what had happened. Every time she tried to stop thinking about it, she found she couldn't. She desperately tried to put him and what had happened out of her mind but she just couldn't help herself…

_Katniss registered the words as her orgasm subsided but she couldn't bring herself to speak right away. Peeta's mouth was gaping open, partly from his heavy breathing and partly in shock at the large secret that had just tumbled out of his mouth._

_The words suddenly clicked in her mind. She scrambled away from him, looking around at the floor wildly. She spotted her blazer and flung it across her breasts, not wanting to look lose her dignity as she confronted him. "What?!"_

"_Katniss, I…" He blushed, hard, and looked away. "I-I didn't want to tell you like this, but-"_

"_Tell me that you…?" she demanded rudely._

"_Do you not… not feel the same?"_

_Katniss's chest tightened. "There's nothing to feel the same way about. You don't love me."_

_Peeta's eyebrows knitted together desperately. "Of course I do, Katniss."_

"_We're only eighteen," she spluttered. "You're just confused."_

"_If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand, Kat. But don't try to convince me I'm wrong, because I know how I feel."_

_She stared at him helplessly. He refused to drop her gaze. She shook her head, bringing a hand up play with her braid nervously, temporarily forgetting that she didn't have one in and her hair spilled freely over her shoulder blades and down her back._

_She'd never expected this to happen. She was sure Peeta just wanted a fuck buddy. Now, he'd confused himself with all of his lust and attraction for her, just like she'd feared. This would ruin their friendship._

"_I have to go," she told him, scurrying off his bed and pulling clothes on as quickly as possible._

_His face fell. "Katniss, please don't-"_

"_I'll call you later," she lied._

Yeah, it hadn't gone well.

She knew she had to stop moping around in her room at some point, but she figured she deserved some time to herself. She'd never been the type of girl to sulk about boys and relationships and now it seemed that it was all catching up to her at once. It was horrible.

Her phone rang suddenly, making her jump. She would have ignored it and rolled over to try and go back to sleep, except she recognised the song as 'Primadonna', the preset tone for her friend, Johanna.

"Hey," Katniss answered, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly.

"Tell Peeta to stop calling me, for God's sake," came the snappy tone of her second best friend. "What the fuck has happened between you two?"

"Nothing!" Katniss lied, kicking her slippers off. "I'm ill and forgot to text him to not pick me up, that's all."

"Yeah, right," Johanna scoffed. "He's called me _six times_, you little liar. That's not cos he's annoyed or confused, it's because something has happened. Tell me."

"Jo, noth-"

"Don't you dare insult my intelligence, Katniss Everdeen! I am not an idiot, and if you don't tell me right now I will come to your house and sit on you until you do. Come on."

Katniss took a deep breath. She knew Johanna wouldn't judge her too badly for what she'd done – Johanna had had a fair few sexual partners herself – but part of her didn't want to ruin her little secret, even if it had ended badly.

"Promise not to judge me," she squeaked.

"Katniss Everdeen, I am in no position to judg-"

"I had sex with Peeta."

Silence.

"WHAT."

"Wait, just listen-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT."

"Jo-"

"I am in shock. Call an ambulance."

"Do you want to know the details or not?" Katniss demanded.

"I'm listening."

Katniss told her about the phone call – leaving out the most intimate details about Peeta's dirty mouth – how he'd come over, how they'd agreed to just be friends with benefits, their make-out sessions, the second time they'd slept together – again, leaving out the dirtiest details – and how Peeta had blurted out that he loved her.

"Why did you leave, you dipshit?" were Johanna's first words after five minutes' worth of not saying anything. "You've been crazy about him for eighteen fucking years!"

"He didn't mean it! He was mid-orgasm. He just thinks he is because I sucked him off," retorted Katniss resentfully.

"You bitter old woman. Wake up, brainless. Why wouldn't he be in love with you?" Johanna demanded. "He's not the type to just tell a girl he loves her so she'll sleep with him. You know that."

"I know that, but he's not in love with me! We're only eighteen, Jo."

"So? Jesus Christ, you are so blind."

Katniss's eyebrows furrowed. "Stop it. He's not, end of. I know I overreacted but I'll just call him and sort things out tomorrow and we'll forget it ever even happened."

She could practically see Johanna's fuming expression.

"Katniss, I wasn't going to tell you this because he made me promise, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Katniss's interest peaked. "What?"

"He was going to ask you to prom as a real date – after my suggestion, I might add - but he chickened out because you looked kind of freaked. So he pretended he was just going to take you as a friend. I told him he was being an idiot because he's liked you for _ten years_, I repeat, TEN YEARS, and he needed to do something. So he was planning to tell you how he feels at prom and possibly kiss you if he had the balls for it."

Katniss's throat dried up. "And when did he tell you all this?"

"We sit next to each other in history," she said breezily.

Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jo, if you're making this up just to match-make, I will never forgive you."

"I wouldn't do that! This is serious shit."

"I-I… what should I do?" Katniss asked. Her mind was racing.

"Shower, because you probably need one, and then go to his house."

"And say what?"

"You don't need words. Just jump him."

Katniss chuckled nervously. "Okay. I'm going to go to his house. I'm gonna do it."

"You go get him, you little sex monster."

"Ha! Yeah, right. Bye, Johanna."

"See you, sweetie."

Katniss stared at her phone for a minute, excitement and nervousness bubbling in her stomach, before jumping up the stairs for a much-needed shower.

* * *

><p>Katniss pulled up to Peeta's house, trying to ignore her anxiety. Maybe he'd be too pissed off to listen to her, or she'd ruined their friendship forever.<p>

She patted her recently-dried hair down and left her car, mentally prepping herself as she walked down the path to his door. She'd gone over her speech a hundred times during her shower and the drive to his, and she knew it was now or never.

As she raised her hand to knock on the door, it swung open.

Peeta's hair was a complete mess, looking as if it had been pulled out in chunks from the root in some places. His thick eyebrows were pulled together and his arms were above his head, mid-way through pulling his jacket onto his shoulders. He froze when he saw her.

"Katniss." He dropped his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I." Her speech has flown out of the window. She swallowed. "I came to talk to you."

He opened the door wider and moved back to let her in. She held her hands together nervously.

"I was just coming over to talk to you, actually." They stood in the hall awkwardly, not looking at each other. Peeta scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Well, I'll tell myself that anyway. I've gotten up to go to your house at least four times now, but I keep chickening out."

She bit her lip, not brave enough to look at him.

"That was really sad, right?" he breathed. "Uh – what did you want to talk about?"

She steadied herself. "Johanna told me what you told her about, um, how you feel."

He looked up, his eyes wide. "Yeah?"

"And I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and left. I guess I… spent so long convincing myself you didn't feel the same way I feel about you that I didn't believe you."

Peeta's breathing quickened. "Feel the same way, as in…"

Katniss met his eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I love you, too, Peeta."

She peeked up at him through her lashes to see him grinning goofily. He reached out and wrapped a hand around her waist.

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "Say it again."

She blushed hard and was glad he couldn't see her face. "I love you."

His mouth moved against hers softly and she could taste the mintiness of his breath with each slide of his lips and tongue against hers. He stroked her hipbone softly and tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear, tilting his head gently to create a slow, torturous friction. They'd never kissed like this before; this kiss was full of love and promise.

He pulled back and breathed, "Let me make love to you," into her ear.

"Okay," she agreed shyly.

He took her hand and guided her up the stairs to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and she climbed on top of him, pushing him down gently onto his back. They resumed their soft, gentle kisses and his hands trailed along her sides under her shirt, tracing secret patterns along the smooth skin.

Katniss leant back and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts to the cool air. She cupped his face and captured his lips passionately with her own, surprised at her own boldness. He immediately took control, kissing her desperately, stroking his fingers along the outline of her breast.

"Peeta," she gasped when he finally touched her sensitive nipple with his hot thumb, burning a slow trail of heat through her chest. He captured the soft skin of her neck between his teeth, eliciting a low moan from her throat. She could feel his laboured breathing hot on her neck, his heart pounding in his chest.

Peeta kissed her with a gentleness that she returned. Heat spread under her skin with every inch of new skin he explored with his fingers. He yanked his crew-neck shirt over his head before returning his lips to her skin. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck where he left feather light kisses all over the sensitive skin of her throat.

Suddenly she was pulled up so that Peeta was holding her tightly against his body, her knees on either side of his lap. He continued to lavish kisses on her neck and exposed collar bone as his hands began to undo the button on her jeans. She managed to pull herself up so that he could wiggle the stiff fabric down her hips, panties included, and she helped him the rest of the way by yanking them down her long legs.

His lips parted as he took in her naked figure and he whispered, "You're perfect."

He placed a searing kiss between her breasts, not losing eye contact, causing a blush to spread across her cheekbones. Her heart was beating out of control and she was certain Peeta would be able to hear it. She caught his mouth up in a ferocious kiss that he returned with equal enthusiasm and her hands began pull at his belt. He pushed her forward with a closed-mouth kiss so that she was lying underneath him.

"You might be able to wiggle out of those jeans, but I sure as hell can't," he teased her as he stood. He undid his belt slowly and dropped his jeans and boxers to his ankles, exposing his thick, hard member.

He crawled over her body again and kissed her sloppily, lowering her body onto the mattress again. He pressed kisses along her throat, the hollow between her collarbones, between her breasts and down her flat stomach. He flicked his tongue around her bellybutton before gripping her hips firmly.

"I will never get tired of this," he breathed before pulling her clit into his mouth.

Katniss let out an almost tragic moan and drew the bed sheets into her fists. He kept one hand firmly planted on one hip and reached his other hand up, lacing his fingers through hers. Katniss almost melted at the intimate gesture. He lapped at her folds and brought a finger down from the hand that wasn't holding Katniss's. He slipped it into her wet warmth and felt her tighten around the digit. He pumped and pumped into her, building speed, matching the rhythm of it with his tongue on her clit. His name spilled from her mouth desperately as she came, and Peeta's chuckled darkly against her flesh.

He sat up again and kissed her lips softly. Finally, he settled between her legs, covering her body with his. He gripped his cock in his fist and guided it to her entrance, swirling the head around her wetness. He pushed forward slowly, hissing at the sensation of her squeezing him tightly.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yes," she breathed, and bucked her hips slightly to urge him on.

He smirked and pulled back slightly, releasing a long breath at the feeling. He began to thrust into her again, propping himself up on one elbow and curling his fingers behind her knee with the other hand. He yanked her leg up so he could drive deeper into her and she mewled softly.

"Oh God, Peeta. I love you."

"I love you, too, princess. Jesus Christ."

He stroked the smooth skin of her knee, quickly dampening with sweat, and buried his face into her neck. He whispered words to her that she struggled to hear.

"So fucking good… Only you, Katniss… Always loved you…"

Her heart expanded with love and she curled her fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth down to meet hers. After thrusting into her for an undeterminable amount of time, she felt her stomach begin to tighten. Kissing him languidly, she moaned into his mouth and then pulled back to gasp for air.

"Peeta, I'm gonna cu-"

Her cry was lost in a long moan as her orgasm crashed into her, sending her body twitching and bucking wildly. Peeta bit her shoulder, hard, and the mixture of pain and pleasure made her orgasm even stronger.

Peeta collapsed next to her, breathing erratically. He looped his fingers into hers and stroked his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Promise me you'll never ignore me again, Kat. I can't bear not being around you, or not knowing how you're feeling."

He was on his back so Katniss couldn't see his face, but she heard the desperate plea in his tone. She rolled onto his chest, their skin sticking together slightly with sweat, and kissed his jaw.

"I promise."

He grinned at her and pressed his lips to hers. "My parents aren't home until tomorrow afternoon. Stay with me tonight."

"Of course." She snuggled into him further.

His fingers froze from where they were tracing patterns on her hipbone. "Wait. What about your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are at Prim's ballet thing for the next two days. We're good."

"Then I suggest we take the day off tomorrow."

Katniss's eyes widened. "What?!"

"We've literally got a week left at school. Let's just ditch and stay here. We've finished all our exams; we're not learning anything new. We're just counting down the days 'til prom. C'mon, Kat."

Katniss considered it. "Fine. Are we just gonna have sex all day?"

Peeta chuckled. "Well, I was going to suggest we go on a date somewhere but that sounds good, too."

Her interest perked up. "A date?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you'll be my girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

She squealed as Peeta grabbed her hips and flipped her underneath him, kissing her eagerly in celebration.

"God, I love you."

* * *

><p>Prom was exactly how Katniss had expected: full of giggling, glittering idiots.<p>

Peeta looked gorgeous, which was a pro that outweighed all of the cons combined. His blonde hair was combed and flattened perfectly; his tuxedo fit him like a glove and accentuated his well defined chest and broad shoulders. His dark blue tie matched Katniss's dress exactly and they looked like a real couple. Which, she guessed they were now.

After posing for the obligatory photo shoot from their parents, relatives, neighbours and friends, they were now twirling together to a slow-dance song. Or at least attempting to. Peeta kept trying to dip and spin her, making her giggle loudly and earning glares and pointed looks from the other loved-up couples on the dance floor.

Finally, he pulled her tightly to his chest and tucked her head under his chin and they spun gently. Katniss had never felt more relaxed. She didn't even care that she was completely out of her comfort zone: wearing a long, delicate dress and heels, a face full of makeup, her neck not protected by the comforting braid she usually wore and having people glance over at her and Peeta in mild shock and confusion at them being together. Every kiss he planted on her lips or forehead was echoed by giggles and whispers. Katniss couldn't bring herself to care. After tonight, she'd never see any of these people again except maybe in passing in the corridors of Panem University, where she and Peeta were both headed after the summer holiday.

Peeta reached down and tucked a curled strand of hair behind Katniss's ear.

"Not to ruin the moment, baby, but I am going to fuck you so hard tonight."

Katniss slapped his chest playfully but grinned into his shoulder. Somehow he had managed to convince his dad to pay for a night at a hotel for the two of them, without either of their mothers or – God forbid – Katniss's father finding out.

Katniss couldn't wait.

Three hours later - after more dancing, champagne, photos and the prom king and queen being crowned - Katniss was pressed against the wall of a cosy albeit unfamiliar room with Peeta's lips crushed to hers. Her prom dress was discarded carefully on the carpet and she stood in her black thong and black strapless bra, Peeta's shirt-clad chest pressed to hers.

"Get on the bed," he growled.

She scurried onto the bed, her legs folded underneath her. Peeta took his sweet time looking over her body approvingly, and then positioned himself so that he was sat on the bed with his feet touching the floor. Katniss watched him warily to see what she had to do.

"Lay on you belly over my lap, you little slut," he hissed, patting his lap expectantly.

Katniss felt her blush travel from her cheeks to her chest and did as she was told. Her ass was bare and she could feel his erection pressing against the front of her thong.

"You've been teasing me all night, you bad little girl. I've wanted to spank this ass for fucking years. Is that what you want, slut?"

"Yes, sir," she moaned.

He rubbed his palm along one plump cheek, and then spanked it with as much power as he could muster.

"_Ohhhh_," she moaned, digging her face into the mattress.

"Jesus, look at this beautiful ass. All red and swollen," he taunted her. He slapped the other cheek and then the first. Katniss's moans were lost in the comforter.

He focused on one cheek, bringing his hand down on it faster and faster, harder and harder. Suddenly, he grabbed the fabric covering her pussy and yanked it aside, stroking two fingers along her slit to test how aroused she was.

"So fucking wet. I haven't even touched your pussy yet, little girl. Is that how much you like getting punished, you little slut? You fucking love getting your ass spanked, don't you princess?"

"Yes, Peeta."

"Say it," he ordered, stroking his thumb along her folds.

"I love getting spa- argh!" Her words were lost as the pressure from his thumb on her clit sent her over the edge. She bucked her hips and felt her wetness pour out of her body and onto Peeta's lap.

"Did you just cum, kitten? I hardly even touched you. Imagine how fucking good it's going to feel when my cock pounds into your tight little pussy."

Katniss's hair stuck to the dampness around her forehead as Peeta pulled her back to kiss her.

Releasing her lips, Peeta leaned back and pulled his tie away from his throat.

"We're going to have some fun with this," he told her, dragging it over the dip and swell of her breasts as they pushed out of her bra. Katniss's breathing quickened.

He told her to lie on her back and lift her arms up. He somehow managed to bind her wrists and then strap them to the frame of the bed. She wiggled them to try and see how much room she had to move and found that there was none.

"Nowhere to hide now, baby." He winked at her and stood, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as she squirmed. She watched him with wide eyes as he shrugged the sleeves from his shoulders and then undid his belt. He worked the fabric of his slacks and boxers down his hips and stepped out of them carefully. His erection bobbed against his bellybutton.

He covered her body with his and kissed her roughly, cupping her chin between his fingers and biting her lips. He reached down and pulled the cups of her bra down so that they pushed her breasts upwards, offering them to him like a gift. He accepted them and took one long, pink nipple into his mouth greedily. She moaned loudly.

"Careful, baby. Don't make me gag you."

She watched as he released the wet nipple with a soft 'pop' and grabbed her hips firmly. With no warning, he pushed himself into her wet heat and groaned. She struggled against her bindings to no avail and he chuckled darkly.

"I'm in control now, slut. Don't cum until I tell you to."

She was helpless and he thrust into her, harder and faster than he ever had before. Small, soft mewls escaped her throat as he built up speed.

"Cum now, Katniss!" he ordered, and she did.

Waves of pleasure crashed over her and the sensation of being unable to move her arms or hands made her back arch and her breasts push out wildly as she thrashed. Peeta cried her name as he came and then rolled off her lazily.

"Fuck," he breathed, smirking at her. "I might just leave you tied up like that. I quite like it."

"Ha. Undo me."

"Can't. I've already done you, I'm afraid."

Unable to slap his chest with her hand, she kicked a foot at his thigh instead. He caught it with a chuckle and raised it so he could kiss her instep. She shivered.

"Fine," he conceded, untying her wrists and kissing the tender skin.

She buried her head in the space between his shoulder and neck and sighed.

"We are going to have so much sex at college," she told him, laughing.

"Yeah," he agreed happily, stroking her hip. "I love you, Kat."

"Love you, too," she mumbled before she fell asleep, blissfully happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Finito! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I live for your kind words.<strong>


End file.
